


A Mid-flight Briefing

by Josh89



Series: A Detective's Story [6]
Category: Criminal Case (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Co-workers, Coffee, Don't copy to another site, F/M, New team members, Referenced Assassination Attempts, Spoilers, Team Bonding, Team Fluff, Team as Family, briefings, planes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh89/pseuds/Josh89
Summary: On the plane flight from Antarctica to their next destination, the country of Argentina, the detective is joined by an old friend and they discuss SOMBRA and their teammates.





	A Mid-flight Briefing

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline - After case #43 of World Edition, immediately prior to case #44.

“Here, I brought you this. You’ve been reading those files ever since we left Antarctica, I thought you’d appreciate the caffeine”.  
I looked up at the sound of my old friend’s voice, carefully shutting the case file I was reading and placing it with the others on the table in front of me before gratefully accepting the offered cup of coffee. “Thank you, Grace”.  
She smiled warmly at me before sitting down on the opposite side of the table. “If you don’t mind, could you tell me more about what I’ve apparently got myself into?”  
“Of course. Where do you want me to start?”  
“What is SOMBRA, exactly?” Grace queried.  
“SOMBRA is an international crime organization. They have branches all over the world, or at least as far as we know, although we have successfully dismantled several of their operations. Did you hear about the referendum for the unification of Europe?”  
Grace nodded. “Of course. That was them?”  
“It was. Establishing themselves as the modern version of an organization known as the Promethian Cult, they were causing chaos and committing murders throughout Europe to gain support for their referendum. They were planning to use the murders and blow up Europe’s most famous monuments to force a Yes result out of the public’s fear and panic, and then seize control over a unified Europe”.  
“Wow. How very evil. What other operations have they been working on so far?”  
I took a deep breath. “There was their attempt to start a revolution in the Sahara, their infiltration of the Russian space agency COSMORUS and the launch of a spy satellite (which is thankfully now under control of the Bureau), their extremely-prolonged attempt to frame an innocent guru in South Asia, kidnapping and brainwashing of children in East Asia (to the extent they would be forced to participate in a battle to the death), intense human experimentation and training in Oceania, and… diamond smuggling in Africa”.  
“Kidnapping and brainwashing of children?” Grace queried.  
Her eyes flashed furiously as she looked at me, and I nodded. “Yes. SOMBRA and their allies in the Japanese Yakuza were luring children, usually in their early teens but always orphans, from the streets of East Asia and into their clutches with the promise of a better life. They were then brainwashing the children to believe in their ideals before forcing them into a fight to the death (a competition which they called The Hunt) until there was just one child left standing, and that child would be sent to Oceania to undergo what they called ‘The Next Level’, where the ‘winning’ child would undergo intense training and human experimentation until they were the perfect SOMBRA assassin. They would then be assigned somewhere else in the world depending on where SOMBRA’s next target would be”.  
Grace leaned forward in her chair, and when she next spoke I could see the clear horror in her eyes. “Please tell me that you shut those horrible plans of theirs down, Josh” she said quietly.  
I nodded, knowing how Grace felt around children, especially since it was the same way the rest of us felt. “We did. The mastermind behind the kidnapping of the children and The Hunt has been put in jail for the rest of her life, and the lead scientist responsible for the human experimentation during ‘The Next Level’ was found dead on the shores of their volcanic island base just over a month ago. Oh, and the volcano ended up erupting, so their island base has been destroyed as well”.  
“Well that’s good news for us then. Okay, enough talk about SOMBRA for now. Do you mind if I ask about something else instead?”  
I nodded, eager to move away from the topic of the terrorists we were fighting. “Of course, I think a change of subject is a good idea. Ask away”.  
Grace gestured towards Carmen, who was leaning back against the plane wall, reading quietly. Next to her, Sanjay was curled up against her side, sleeping peacefully. I allowed myself a soft smile at the sight. Sanjay had been through so much in the last few months that it was nice to see him relax. “What’s the story with those two?”  
“I introduced you to Carmen earlier, right?”  
At her nod, I continued. “The kid is Sanjay, her adopted son. Sanjay was one of the orphans SOMBRA was trying to recruit. Once we stopped The Hunt, we were able to find homes for all the children apart from Sanjay, who refused to be adopted. Carmen was eventually able to get him to agree to being adopted by offering to adopt him herself. He’s been travelling with us ever since, and he called Carmen mom during the case before we came down to Antarctica. He helped me pick out your resume, and when we told him we were coming down to Antarctica he was really excited about the prospect of seeing some penguins. It was honestly really sweet”.  
“He sounds like a good kid” Grace smiled, watching Carmen fondly look down and brush a strand of hair out of the sleeping boy’s eyes before returning her full attention to her book.  
I nodded. “He is, Grace. He really is”.  
“Alright. I guess I have one last question”.  
I nodded. “Shoot”.  
“What’s the story with Marina and Jonah?” Grace queried.  
I turned, momentarily watching the team’s sole current couple. The red-haired Russian profiler and the darker-skinned weapon expert were talking quietly. As I watched, Marina threw her hands up in what I thought was exasperation, and Jonah leaned in, cupping her face gently in his hands and saying something to her quietly before leaning in and giving her a quick kiss. When they broke apart and Jonah smiled softly at his Russian girlfriend, I allowed myself a soft smile as well before turning back to Grace. “Jonah is a former hired gun and sniper who we recruited after we finished stopping SOMBRA’s operations in the Sahara, and he’s now our weapons expert. Marina hated him at first, which stems back to her days as a psychology student when Jonah was ordered to kill her after she exposed a corrupt Russian president (he missed the shot on purpose though, as he soon revealed). She forgave him during our time in South Asia, and they started dating properly after we left Thailand. They’ve been together ever since then.”  
“They seem like a cute couple” Grave observed, watching the two of them as well.  
“They have their problems and their disagreements. But they’ve done well to get this far, and they’re good for each other. And in the end, that’s all we really need”.


End file.
